Blizzardstrike's Life
by Spiritstar47
Summary: So the title pretty much explains it. He goes through a lot so read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I will take in warrior names because I am kinda stuck on that.**

* * *

I was walking out of the heather entrance into the great grasslands of SunClan. I was heading towards our main hunting grounds when I saw Silverstem, the most beautiful she-cat in our Clan. She was stalking up on a big, fat rabbit. I stood where I was making sure I wasn't going to mess up her hunt.

Then finally she pounced, she stood up straight showing off her great catch. Then she saw me, I started to panic. What if she thinks I was stalking her, what would I do then she wouldn't like me anymore, would she?

I wasn't paying attention and the next thing I knew she was in front. She put her rabbit on the soft ground and scraped dirt over it so she could get it later. "You want to help me hunt," her sweet drifted over me and her voice was as calm as the lake. "So do you," she flicked her tail in front of my muzzle snapping me back to reality.

"Uh. Y-Yeah," I stuttered feeling embarrassed.

So we headed toward where prey was plentiful. Soon we found two mice and one big rabbit. "This should feed the queens," Silverstem meowed flicking her tail towards the big rabbit.

As we headed back to camp our pelts touched more than enough to make me happy. Soon we came to the rabbit she caught earlier. Our mouths were already full of prey, so I tried to come up with a plan when Gorsefeather came running towards us. Silverstem and I stiffened as we saw the sad look on his face. "Blizzardstrike, I have bad news your mother Littlepool died."

I my eyes grew wide with grief, how could she just die. "What happened to her," I blurted out dropping the rabbit I was carrying. Gorsefeather looked up at me," I'm sorry when she went out hunting she got attacked by a fox."

My eyes grew wider with more grief and anger. "What?! Is the fox still here in our territory?"

"No. Stripedstar and some other warriors chased it off. He sent me to find you."

I stood there frozen to the ground not knowing what to feel. Grief, anger, or guilt? I replayed the memory of when I shout at Littlepool for killing my father, Jaybreeze. The last thing I said to her was I hate you. Stay out of my life and my future kits' life. I snapped back to reality when Silverstem brushed her pelt against mine.

My eyes started to swell up with tear of grief and guilt. How could I have said so harsh words to my own mother? I ran away from Silverstem and Gorsefeather and headed towards camp. All I could think about was seeing mother. Hoping I could talk to her one last time and apologize for what I said. I needed her; I need her next to me and helping me with my problems, I need her warm soothing voice telling me it's going to be alright.

When I reached camp I saw her. She's breathing still! I ran as fast as I can to her side. All the cats around her moved out of my way except for our medicine cat, Lizardbreeze. He kept putting on cobwebs around her neck but was shaking his head like she wasn't going to make it. NO! She has to make, I thought.

I quickly bent my head so I could talk to her. "I'm sorry I k-killed your father," she croaked.

"It's okay I forgive you. I'm sorry for saying those harsh words at you."

She smiled like she found a huge rabbit and croaked again, "Jaybreeze? Is that you? Oh, please forgive me my love." She smiled again and said goodbye.

"NOOOOOO! Don't go I need you! Please don't leave me, Littlepool." I cried and pleaded for her to stay nothing worked, StarClan had taken her. I was crying next to her as everybody took some steps back giving me space.

Then I felt someone brush against me and soon Silverstem's sweet scent drifted into my nose. "Don't worry she's with StarClan now," she whispered in my ear. But I didn't care where she was NOW. I wanted her next to me.

….

The next morning was much worse, last night I helped buried her with the elders. It so hard to let her go. I stood up in my nest and shook out the moss in my fur and soon noticed that it was already sunhigh. I walked out of the den and soon was greeted by my sister, Flowerwing, she looked into my eyes and I looked into hers I saw so little grief in her eyes it kind of surprised. "Everything is alright, Blizzardstrike. You don't need to feel sad anymore."

"How can I not feel sad anymore? I miss her more than anyone in this world. And aren't you sad?," I almost shouted at feeling anger and grief.

She looked back at me shocked on I reacted. "Well, yes but I have to put my Clan in front of my feelings." She stomped off, probably angry at me for the way I reacted.

I didn't follow her; I never follow after cats that walk off because their angry at me, it makes things worse. I walked off toward the fresh kill pile and picked out a small mouse and found a spot to eat near the warriors den. I ate it all in a few gulps and headed towards Stripedstar's den.

When I reached the lichen that covered the leader's den I asked, "Stripedstar?"

"Come in," his stern voice shocked me a little but I entered his den. "Oh? I thought you were my deputy, Strongtail. Please sit." He gestured his tail for me sit, so I did. He looked at me and waited for me to talk.

"Um I would like to be excused from patrols for the rest of the day," I felt strange saying these words.

He looked at me with sympathy in his eyes. It seemed like forever before he responded. "Okay. But I want you on the dawn patrol, got it?"

I nodded and headed for the Clan's deputy, Birdsong. I walked around camp and where he was but they all said he was out of camp. So, I headed for my nest and covered my eyes with my paws and went to sleep. I opened my eyes to see wonderful lands of grass, a breeze swept passed me making me feel wonderful. Wait this isn't SunClan, I thought quickly.

I looked around, but found nothing familiar. Then I saw her, my mother gazing back at with kind eyes. I ran to not caring where I was. When I reached her I pressed my nose into her fur drinking in her sweet scent. "Littlepool," I squeaked like I was her little kit again snuggling close to her side.

She looked back at me and licked my forehead. "My sweet kit never feel sad for my death."

With that she disappeared, I cried after her but she never came back.

* * *

**Tell me what you thought 'cause I 'm not sure if i should make this a story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up with a start, panting for my energy to back. Soon it came back and I stood up and went outside. The sky was pink, showing that it was evening. My brother, Breezeclaw, was sharing tongues with our sister and looked pleasant. How can they just forget our mother like that, I thought furiously.

I walked past them not even looking at them. I went to find Strongtail, when I found I explained I how I was to be on the dawn patrol. He nodded and replied, "That's fine I'm going to lead the patrol, so eat and rest when I'm ready."

I slowly nodded and walked off to find Lizardbreeze. When I reached his den I could barely see him in the shadows of the medicine den. "Um, Lizardbreeze?," I mewed loud enough where he could hear. "Yes, Blizzardstrike." He kept sorting herbs while I explained how I would like to help him with finding herbs before the dawn patrol leaves.

"That would help a lot, thank you. I need some more yarrow. Do you know where it grows?"

I nodded keeping my head low. I backed out of his den and headed for Small Stream. I walked past where my mother was attacked. Bringing back memories on how over protective she was, even when we were made warriors.

I eyes started to swell up with tears again making it hard to see. I stopped walking when I reached Small Stream. I looked around for yarrow when suddenly I heard yowls of fear come from the other side of the border that went into DarkClan. Don't let the name fool you their really nice cats when you get to know them. More yowls came from DarkClan and then I saw two apprentices backing up away from a fox.

NOOOOO! I won't let what happened to my mother to some other cat, I thought without thinking crossing the border over to the tiny apprentices. I ran towards them blocking the apprentices with my body. My fur was standing on end with anger. I bared my teeth in a snarl and the fox mirrored.

The fox jumped towards me but moved out of the way. "Stay back or you'll hurt!," I screamed at the apprentices. They both moved out of danger and I threw myself back at the fox, slashing its nose. It yelped with pain but didn't give in. It quickly snapped at me but I dodged it. I sprung into the air landing on the fox's back. Gripping it with my claws it tried throw me off but held on digging my claws deeper into its flesh.

It cried out in pain and I jumped off and clawed its eyes. The fox ran off crying pain leaving a blood trail. I turned back to the frightened apprentices who were now trying to stand up. Once they stood up they faced me with fear in their eyes that soon turned to relief. "Thank you so much. My name is Gingerpaw," the ginger tabby spoke still shaken by the by fox's appearance.

"Yeah if you weren't here we would have been crow-food and my name is Whitepaw," the brown apprentice with white paws put in.

"Its fine I'm just glad that you two are okay," I mewed embarrassed from their praise. I turned around heading for my territory when I realized I didn't tell them who I was I turned around to see the apprentices staring back at me, "Oh, yeah my name is Blizzardstrike by the way."

When I reached camp it was already dark. I had yarrow in my mouth and it felt uncomfortable, I never gathered herbs that much. As I entered the camp the silence hit my ears. I wasn't that but you got to admit its kind of strange having dead silence except for the wind and other nature sound.

I went straight for the medicine den. As I walked for through the clearing and into Lizardbreeze's den I could hear him talking quietly to himself but make out what he was saying. I laid the bundle of herbs next to him but he didn't notice me. So I left him so I wouldn't disturb him because sometimes he can be crabby.

I headed for the fresh kill pile and picked out a vole. After eating I headed for nest. Breezeclaw was already sleeping next Flowerwing. Hmp, so what if they're closer together. But I was closer to Littlepool, I thought sitting up in my nest grooming myself clean. I looked up and my eyes grew wide with shock.


	3. Chapter 3

I stared at what was in front of me, my old mentor who died bravely in battled. "Addertail?!," I whispered to myself.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Am I dreaming? I can't figure it out. Why can I see dead warriors? First, Littlepool and now Addertail! Have I gone mad?

"Don't be afraid Blizzardstrike. I'm here to show you something. As you can see I've stopped motion and time," he spoke gently padding to my side.

I looked around he was right everything has stopped moving and I mean everything. I looked him in the eyes, "But why I am I still moving?"

"That's simple I am allowing you to stay in motion."

My eyes widen I'm being allowed? That's stupid you came to talk to me so why wouldn't I stay motion. Addertail started to walk away and headed towards the camp entrance. I raced after him and we were out in the open everything was different.

Outside the camp was sunshine and a nice breeze. I stretched my neck and let the breeze ruffle my fur. It felt so nice, everything is so lovely out here. "Where are we?," I asked as I looked around.

Addertail looked out me and let out a mrrow of amusement. "We're in SunClan territory, we are in the future, and this is tomorrow."

My eyes widen again. I didn't really understand. Why would he bring me here in the future? Isn't the fabric of time so precious, that one change can rip it?

"Just listen. You cannot change anything that is about to happen," his stern voice brought me back to reality.

"Then why bring me here?"

"To get your attention. Neat way, isn't it?"

I looked at him strangely, "I guess."

He looked to his left and I followed his gaze. I saw myself, I tensed up a little and I guess Addertail saw this and said, "Don't worry they can't see us."

I relaxed a little but still kept my guard up. Soon the night sky came back and I was in my nest like I was before. Sitting up, staring where Addertail first was. Suddenly a tail flashed in front of my face and came Silverstem's voice, "Hey you there? What are you staring at?"

"Um…nothing. Goodnight."

I quickly turned my back on her and got comfortable in nest and fell asleep.

…..

I awoke to sunlight hitting my face making me squint. I stood up, stretched and walked outside. The sunlight was bright just like last night when Addertail talked to me. But what did he want, I came back when Silverstem came close to me, he must have never got a chance.

I can't help but wonder what he wanted and my drifts off to bad stuff like more cats dying. Whoa don't want to go there Blizzardstrike. I walk off to start a normal day.

* * *

**sorry haven't posted much busy with school**


End file.
